villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Psychobos
Dr. Psychobos is an evil, psychotic, cybernetically-enhanced Cerebrocrustacean and co-founder of The Faction, one of the three main antagonists of the first two season arcs, the secondary antagonist of season three and creator of the Nemetrix. Working for Malware and proving to be superior over any Galvans, including Azmuth. History Dr. Psychobos approached Malware with an offer to make him a superior Omnitrix if he could bring him the Omnitrix as a start. Malware accepted the deal, eventually bringing Dr. Psychobos a crude, corrupted, and incomplete blueprint of the original Omnitrix, but it lacked the DNA samples that gave it its power. From the template Malware provided, Dr. Psychobos created the Nemetrix and hired Khyber to collect DNA samples of the most savage of the universe's predators. Once that was done, the next phase was to test it, collecting prisoners from the Null Void, such as Phil, to serve as guinea pigs. During this time, the trio learned that only a non-sapient creature can safely use the device, ultimately attaching it to Zed. Khyber subsequently spent the next five years studying Ben to hunt him and acquire the Omnitrix for his business partners, for which Dr. Psychobos grew greatly annoyed. In the present, with both Khyber and Malware failing to get the Omnitrix and needing one of its stabilizers for the Nemetrix, Dr. Psychobos attacked Plumber's HQ with several of his machines He disabled most of the bases defense and communication systems and took the stabilizer he needed, not finishing off Ben or taking the Omnitrix because he wanted to prove that his Nemetrix is superior to the Omnitrix and sees Azmuth as his real enemy. Dr. Psychobos subsequently used security codes stolen by Malware and Khyber to infiltrate Galvan Prime and lured Azmuth to the Galvan Historical Museum, where they trapped him inside with the Galvan's revived natural predator, Zed as an Omnivoracious. Azmuth teleported in, Rook and Ben once having Zed's weaknesses fashioned a whistle. Using Zed, Azmuth subdued Psychobos with the Cerebrocrustacean's natural predator, a Vicetopus, receiving no aid from Khyber as he felt that the "greatest intellect in the universe" could outwit his mindless natural predator. Dr. Psychobos was taken into the custody by the Galvan military, uselessly telling them to release their "intellectual superior" to which they simply called him a dummy. Eventually, Attea and the Incurseans freed Dr. Psychobos and brought him to Revonnah, where they obtained a lot of Amber Ogia by constructing a pipeline to Dr. Psychobos and Attea's lair, where Dr. Psychobos experimented on the Amber Ogia, creating a concentrate allowing him to control people's minds. Soon, almost every Revonnahgander, including most of Rook's family, acted like Dr. Psychobos, with his stutter, his catchphrase, and his hatred for Galvans. Ben and Rook defeated Dr. Psychobos and Attea by destroying most of the mind control juice. Attea and Dr. Psychobos later escaped, and Attea planned to use the remains of Dr. Psychobos' mind-control juice as they set course for Earth. With the mind control serum he developed, Dr. Psychobos also provided the Incurseans with feral genetically altered To'kustars called Way Bads as their enforcers during their occupation of Earth as seen in the two-part episode The Frogs of War. In the end, Dr. Psychobos' control over the Way Bads is negated as the Way Bads are sent into the Null Void by Rook, Blukic, and Driba. Emperor Milleous and Dr. Psychobos were then arrested and taken into Plumber custody. Personality Highly intelligent, boastful and self-confident of himself, his inventive and reverse engineering of Azmuth's greatest creation for his own Omnitrix design. His great jealousy and resent of the race to prove his race (Cerebrocrustaceans) are superior in every way. Powers and Abilities *Electrokinesis *Electric Shield *Flight (electrical magnetic force to levitation) *Super-Intelligence: Speaking in high diction, the intelligence of his race makes them mostly scientists, researchers, teachers, etc. As such, he is able to invent many devices and gadgets for his personal needs. Trivia *He is Ben 10's Brainstorm evil counterpart. * He was voiced by Eric Bauza who also voiced Doctor Wu from Black Dynamite. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Dr. Psychobos is not a typical Cerebrocrustacean, but a mutated one. **Dr. Psychobos considers himself and Azmuth to be rivals, but Azmuth doesn't care at all. Azmuth himself even states this, saying such a rivalry is a waste of time, energy and resources in Showdown: Part 1. **Dr. Psychobos added the cybernetic augmentation himself. **Dr. Psychobos' catchphrase "...and I use the/that term loosely." was originally only used once in the script. It was when Eric Bauza started putting it in inappropriate places that they decided to make it his catchphrase. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Imprisoned Category:Rivals Category:Non-Action Category:Big Bads Category:Right-Hand Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mutated Category:Pawns Category:Envious Category:Betrayed Category:Xenophobes Category:Elderly Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dimwits Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Science Fantasy Villains